when will it be?
by Lil Diana-doll
Summary: we all know about the story of how Ian broke Amy's heart but we don't know about the story of how he fixed it no flaming don't pressure me cause this is my first official ff if you guys know about fourteen fantasy you will know why I deleted it: flames!
1. the beginning

WHEN WILL IT BE?

"_We all know the story of how Ian broke Amy's heart but we don't know the story of _

_how he fixed it." _

It all started when the Kabras were in an airplane en route to Lake Tash . Ian was surprised when he realized that he wasn't thinking of the next clue… Instead he was thinking about a girl, a girl with copper hair, Jade green eyes and pale Pink lips and…. His train of thought was broken when he heard a high pitched scream. _Natalie _he thought "what is it now, Natalie?" he said, annoyed by his sister. "Well,first of all, it's going to be an overnight trip and I didn't get to bring my P.J.'s…. and second, Lake Tash doesn't exist!" snapped Natalie. He started worrying …. he left Amy in a cave for an imaginary lake? He needed to put up with his sister overnight and she was right, they usually go shopping for clothes when they go to their destination to avoid being outcasts. They still needed to go back and they haven't any lead what will happen to them when mummy and father found out. They will surely punish them! and Amy! he was sure that she would never forgive him. He stood up and slipped a little sleeping powder in his sister's cup of imported cocoa (imported from Italy) when her back was turned and went back to his seat a moment later you could hear her steady breathing and Ian went to her seat and pulled back the back rest.

Amy was with Dan. She was thinking about the recent events and telling herself mentally over and over again "_stupid,stupid,stupid how could I even trust him? he is a backstabbing, heartbreaking, handsome, flawless….ggaaaaaaaahhhh what am I thinking?" _she didn't know it but she was shaking her head and her eyes were closed tightly and she was…she was crying?. Dan saw this and was shouting Amy's name over and over in her ear and finally he held her head so it would stop shaking and that finally got her attention. "what?" said Amy when she saw that Nellie, Dan and Alistair were all looking at her. It was Dan who broke the silence "why are you crying?" he asked and Amy seemed shocked, then she touched her cheek and her finger felt wet and she just bowed her head and said "nothing" and tried to go to sleep.


	2. wishing star

Ian P.O.V

I am so happy I was Amy's boyfriend she smiled up at me and said "Ian, Ian, Ian! Wake up!"

I groaned it was just a dream. Ugh! Natalie just had to wake me up. When will life go with how I want it to.

"What now Natalie?" I said. She just raised her eyebrow.

"Well maybe you should explain why you were mumbling about the Cahill girl in your sleep." She said and my mouth let out a gasp of shock._ Did I really do that?._

"Why should I tell you?" I asked putting on a stubborn face. She looked at me with one of her because-I'm-your-sister-and-I-deserve-to-know looks.

"Alright" inhale, exhale "because I love her and I miss her" I breathed that was a lot to say in one breath. "Please don't hurt her."

"I know how you feel brother, I went through the same thing" she sighed. "I miss him too. But I just don't know what I should do." Wow I didn't know Natalie has a crush.

"I'm sorry Natalie maybe we should rest from the hunt maybe we should see this guy I'm sure he misses you too" I said. Her face lit up all of a sudden then like a candle's flame it got blown out and replaced with a frown.

"I don't know where he is he's been traveling around the world for a while and it's very hard to navigate him and his sister." She said "I don't want to mess with them they're still recovering from the recent events."

"Come on sis it will be fun I'm sure we can track them down." I said trying to cheer her up.

" can you keep a secret brother?" she asked. I nodded " his name is D-D-Dan C-Cahill." She said channeling Amy for a moment. Hmm I miss Amy. But why does Natalie like Dan? wow that took a lot of time she woke me in the middle of the night and now it's one o'clock in the morning better get some rest. I went to the seat and got my blanket then a shooting star shot across the sky I closed my eyes and whispered " I wish for you Amy" little did he know that on the seat behind him a little girl was making a wish too "I wish for you Dan".

* * *

Amy's P.O.V.

we were all rest less. we got woken up twelve thirty by an announcement that we would be there by three hours and that we could enjoy our time watching the wonderful meteor shower coming and that we shouldn't be afraid we won't get hit by the meteors. so when the first star came I made my wish "I wish Ian was here" and Dan was making a wish too "I wish Natalie would know I love her even if she is evil I believe that she has a nice side to her" pretty loudly and Amy was able too here it and Nellie wished for well typical Nellie stuff.

When they got to the airport they got ready for a sleep less night. they were in new york and since Dan had already missed America he kissed the ground and said "eeewwww! the ground tastes like feet typical American shoes." I giggled and said "I don't think Natalie would be pleased if she had to compete with the ground Dan" he blushed and looked away saying "well at least I don't have to go on your s.s. dreamboat with her unlike you, you have to go with him because he is like the light on a foggy night you say". that was very annoying, pleasant and poetic of Dan haven't heard his poetic side before.


End file.
